


Vibrations

by RiceGrainsAndRoses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceGrainsAndRoses/pseuds/RiceGrainsAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Mr. Moriarty does have it's perks..They don't call him Mr. Sex for nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

It was late evening and you were about to head off to sleep when you were told that Mr. Moriarty requested tea. This bit of news slightly infuriated you, being as you weren't Moriarty's only helper (servant more like, but you didn't like using that word. It made you feel even more trapped then you already were). 

“Sara, why can't you get it for him? I mean, you work in the kitchen.” , you grumbled as you peeled the warm blankets off your body enough to swing your legs over the edge of the bed and stand shakily. The girl that woke you stood awkwardly in the doorway, wringing her hands-a nervous habit that she had picked up from you it apparently. Sara was girl around nineteen, your age, with mousy brown hair that she kept short. She was a nervous person, but a sweet girl. You had become a sort of mentor to her, teaching her all the in's and out's of working for Mr. Moriarty. She had adapted to the new lifestyle quite well, and always got her work done. You were extremely proud of her. So her going out of her way to ask you to cater to Mr. Moriarty struck you as odd. She never asked anyone to take on her work. 

“Well...I would have Miss, but he asked solely for you..” , Sara said, in that raspy little voice of hers. You sighed and made your way to the kitchen to prepare the tea, thanking her for letting you know on the way out. As you put the kettle on to boil, you glanced at the clock that now read 1:30. 

“Ughh...Why is he even still awake?” , you groaned. “And why did he ask for me..” He sometimes did call for you but you had never thought it odd. Your job was to take care of the mansion, and by extension, Mr. Moriarty. But that was only if the others who worked with you, did not fulfill their duties. But that did not mean that you were on the bottom. No, quite the contrary. You were one of the first hired by Moriarty. Well 'hired' is a strong word. Kidnapped, really. But that was a whole other story. He entrusted you with all of the mansion's upkeep, and with making sure that his clients were taken care of in the event of a visit. That rarely happened though. He liked going to them. You guessed that he made more of a statement that way. And Moriarty was all about making statements. 

When the tea had finally sat long enough, you gathered it all up onto a tray and began the descent up the stairs and down the long hallway to his office. Upon reaching his door, you found it ajar, warm lamp light spilling onto the carpet outside. You knocked on the door lightly, afraid to just step inside. The last time someone did that they got a bullet to the head. It took you hours to clean up that mess. 

“Come in, then!” , he growled from inside. You sighed heavily and stepped inside holding the tray. 

“You requested tea, sir?” you asked, stepping over to his desk to pour him a cup. He was leaning back in his leather office chair, feet propped up on his desk. You would have to clean off those scuff marks in the morning. After popping a cube of sugar into his cup and mixing it, you handed him his tea, only to be stopped by his dark brown eyes pooring over you. Staring at your outfit. You looked down at yourself and nearly cursed out loud as you realized that you weren't wearing your uniform. Instead, you were wearing a band t-shirt and perhaps the most ridiculous pair of short-shorts in all of London. 

“I-I apologize sir..You see I was about to retire for the night, being as that all my work was done, and I had already changed out of my uniform and-” , you stuttered. He held up one slender finger, silencing you. 

“It doesn't matter what you wear. Perhaps I was a bit rude asking for you.” he said silkily, taking the cup of tea from your now shaking hands. He noticed this and made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat before taking your small hands in his larger warm ones. “Ah, love. Don't be so nervous. Come, sit on my lap. It has been quite a while since I've held you, hasn't it sweetheart?” With one swift motion he pulled you onto his lap, his face mere inches from yours. He smiled lazily now, dark eyes roaming slowly over your face. Drinking in every line, every detail. 

“..What?” you asked, a few long moments later, now uncomfortable. He chuckled, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind your ear. 

“Everything about you is so....different. I can't put my finger on it. Perhaps if Mr. Sherlock Holmes was here he could tell us, hmm?” He muttered, now distracted by your lips. He traced a line around them and gently prodded one with the tip of his finger. He seemed fascinated. “But your differences are why I chose you. And I am particularly excited to see how you react to what I have planned for us this evening.” 

“And what would that be, sir?” you asked hesitantly. At this he only smiled and eased you off of his lap to stand. 

“Oh come now. That would be giving away the surprise. Now, come with me.” , he beckoned, offering you his hand. You stood and took his hand reluctantly, following him to the door. “Now I'm going to cover your eyes. I'll lead you to our little surprise. And once we get there, I'm sure we'll have a good time..” , he whispered, eyes practically glowing in the low light. 

“But sir, what about the tea?” you asked quickly, pointing to the discarded tray at his desk. He rolled his eyes and merely pushed you out the door. 

“Now come here. Let Daddy cover your eyes. I know you're excited, but walk slow. We'll get there soon enough.” , he said animatedly. He was nearly giggling with excitement. Meanwhile, you had a bad feeling about things. This couldn't end well. Moriarty covered your eyes with his hands and began walking you forward slowly. Every now and then he would whisper words of encouragement in your ear, making you shiver. This truly was the oddest thing that had happened to you since you had started working for him. 

It took a while, down long hallways, and up stairs (that was tedious), but you finally made it to your destination. When he pulled away his hands, you were in a darkened hallway, the only light coming from a room at the end of the hall that was slightly ajar. You had never been to this part of the mansion before. Moriarty was beaming as he came around to stand in front of you. 

“Well, come on!” , he actually giggled, taking your hand and pulling you along with him to the open door. As you stepped inside behind him, your eyes widened in shock. You were in his bedroom. Moriarty's bedroom. Where he slept, and...well..entertained. The room was beautiful and classy, but still in a way, sexy. His bed was clad in deep maroon sheets, his walls a rich caramel. In the corner stood a large glossy black wardrobe, but on one far wall, stood two doors. One you knew had to lead to a bathroom, the other...a closet? 

“..What do you think?” , he asked hesitantly, as he lead you further into the room. You nodded quickly, trying to look as impressed as possible. 

“It's wonderful. Very lovely.” , you complimented. He smiled warmly, very odd for him but nonetheless alluring. It was nice to see him smile so genuinely once in a while, especially just for you. “But sir, I don't understand why you brought me here.. It couldn't just be to appreciate your decorating acumen.” His smile faltered, and then reappeared a second later. 

“Oh no, that's not the only reason I brought you here. I have plans. Here, have a seat on the bed.” , he murmured, pushing you until the back of your knees hit the mattress and you fell backwards onto the sheets with a huff. In a second he was over you, his eyes black as night as his hands came up to cradle your face. Your breath became stuck in your throat, fear beginning to take over. 

“Mr. Moriarty, what's going on?!”, you nearly squeaked. He laughed huskily as he lowered his mouth to the part of your neck where your pulse beat the strongest. He slowly, ever so slowly, licked a stripe up your throat to your ear, where he caught a lobe between his teeth, sucking and nibbling. You gasped, hips arching up into his. He groaned, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking, exposing your throat to his dastardly tongue once more. Whimpering you began to finger at his suit coat, attempting to pull him away, or get his attention, something, ANYTHING, to get an answer for his actions. 

Eventually he pulled back to look you in the eyes, his lips slightly red and puffy. You just shook beneath him, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Oh come on, don't tell me you're a virgin.” , he muttered, brushing a few wild hairs off your forehead. 

“Well, no, I'm not a virgin..I just...didn't expect this..sir..” , you said quietly. “Truth is, I'm just not accustomed to these type of things. S'bit crazy to me..” Moriarty scoffed. 

“Oh honey, things can get a lot crazier than this..And they will, trust me. Now, if you are a very good girl, I can promise that I will make things very...pleasurable for you. If not...Well, you know what happens to people who don't follow my orders, don't you sweetie?” , he breathed. Your memory flashed to the gardener who lay face-down on his office floor, a vicious red seeming to touch everything in the room, not excluding Moriarty. You could still remember the way he looked as he passed you in the hallway with flecks of red dotting his face, his suit now soiled with the poor man's blood. His eyes had been pure pupil. Completely blown, much like they were now. 

“Make sure the poor bastard is disposed of. And get that mess cleaned up, _____.” he'd muttered, his voice gruff. That had been a horrible day. You did not want to end up like that man, so you made your decision. You would go along with his little game. After all it couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, it's not like you hadn't caught yourself daydreaming about being in this very situation at some point during your stay at the mansion. He was just that kind of man that could turn you on and terrify you at the same time. 

Coming back from your thoughts, you nodded slowly, finally communicating your answer to the man now rigid above you. He exhaled a long breath and smiled, a wicked thing that was. It made your stomach do flips. Almost without realizing you smiled and reached up to put a hand to his cheek. Before your hand could get to him, he took it and pressed his lips to the palm of your hand, a surprisingly romantic gesture. 

“Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun..” , he groaned as he leaned forward and captured your lips with his own. His hot mouth melded over yours, teeth coming out to nip and bite at your plump lips every now and again. With a moan, you slid your tongue into his mouth, running it along the inside of his bottom lip and over the tops of his canines. You savored the taste of him, wintergreen gum and scotch. His tongue pulled yours in greedily, twirling and dancing between your mouths. Moriarty pushed his knee into your groin, rubbing against you and eliciting a entirely filthy noise from the back of your throat. Wet heat began to pool between your legs as you began to grind down against him before pushing up into his hips, rubbing against the now prominent bulge in his pants. Even through all the layers you could feel how hard he was. Taking a risk, you worked a hand down between you and gripped onto him through his slacks. 

“..Fuck!”, he hissed, eyes closed tight as he seized movement for a moment as you danced your fingers around his fly. Your face flushed as he opened his eyes wide, locking his gaze on you. 

“You like that, huh?” , you asked bravely. He chuckled and shook his head before gripping both your arms and holding them above your head. 

“Oh no no no, baby girl..I'm leading this little soiree, not you.” You whined and arched against him, desperate for some kind of friction, but his grip on you was too tight. You couldn't move at all. “Now, I am going to let go of you, so I can fetch something from my closet. Are you going to be a good little ____ for Daddy?” His voice was so low that you could barely hear it, but you could still catch the threatening edge to it. He meant business. You nodded after a bit of deliberation and that seemed to be a good enough answer for him. He released you and walked to the closet, pushing through his near endless amount of suits to pull something from the very back. When he emerged, he was struggling with a large black box. Setting it down carefully on the floor, he instructed you to strip, and you did so as quickly as you possibly could. 

Once bare and ready before him, clothes tossed around the room like pieces of trash, he turned to you and smiled, eyes raking over your form. Without realizing he was even coming towards you, his hands were soon everywhere. He ran his silky fingertips along your spine and down your sides, coming to rest on your hips, which he used as leverage to pull you to him roughly. The feel of his expensive suit on your warm flesh made you quiver as he mouthed at your collarbone, tongue darting out every once in a while to taste. You feared that you would soon be reduced to a puddle with the way that Moriarty touched you, but he wasn't anywhere near touching you the way that you needed. 

“Moriarty..Please. I need you..” , you whimpered as you dragged one of his hands down to your wet heat. Just before his fingers touched your sensitive bud, he pulled away, his brows set in a hard glare. 

“What did I tell you? I am the one in charge here, Me.” , he growled. Your breath caught in your throat and you backed away, nodding quickly. You didn't mean to upset him, but you couldn't help it. You felt as though your heart was rocketing in your chest, blood pounding in your ears. Even without him near you, he filled all of your senses. You could still feel his touch, still smell his sharp scent, and how you longed to hear his voice break as you brought him over the edge. You wanted him. All of him. Right now. But you refrained, and allowed him to work open the black box sitting before you. 

As the contents of the box were placed before you, you almost moaned out loud. 

“Are you aware of what this is?” he questioned as he plugged the machine's long cord into the wall. You swallowed hard, mouth now dry. Oh, you knew what this was. Moriarty eyed you curiously as he waited for a response.   
“I-It's a Sybian..” , you answered, slightly embarrassed that you knew what such a contraption was. A wicked grin spread across his face before he nodded and took your hands, pulling you over to it. The machine itself was a sexy thing, all curves and made of rich red leather. The rubber strip of bristles along the top looked almost dangerous. You knew that this thing could make you come, and come hard.

“Hmm..but not as hard as I could..” , Moriarty whispered hotly in your ear, causing you to shiver. When he pulled away his gaze was hot, the brown of his eyes reduced to an extremely thin ring around the outside of his iris. For the first time in a while, when you reached for him, he didn't pull away. You kissed him hard, and his groan of appreciation that rumbled deep in his chest nearly caused you to climax right then and there. His member pressed against the inside of your leg, hard and heavy, as you two grabbed at each other, tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. In the end, he won and he broke away to breathe again. His breath coming quick he pointed to the Sybian, his voice dark and starting to crack as he ordered, “Sit. Down.” , and you did. 

As the rubber fingers rubbed along your opening, you gasped, eyes widening. This was the first time you had been touched this night and although it was artificial and barely scratched the service of what Jim could do with his tongue and hands, it felt nice. You made yourself comfortable, legs bent on either side of the machine, situated where you could feel the fingers everywhere. You were ready, and apparently, so was Moriarty. He sat down heavily in front you, scooting forward until his crotch was pressed against the machine. You watched as he slowly undid his button and zipper, pulling his slacks and briefs down until his length sprang free. He was painfully hard and his head was swollen and leaking, now a pale purple. The heady scent of his arousal hit you hard and you moaned. God, how you wanted him to take you right now. But you knew how he loved his games, and you couldn't afford not to play. 

“Oh..you want this don't you?” , he practically purred. He began to stroke himself slowly, watching your reactions. You bit your lip and watched as the head disappeared and reappeared inside his pale fist again and again. Every now and then he would gasp and his hips would twitch. He was sensitive and close. He finally stopped just as he began to pulse, and closed his eyes tight, focusing on his breathing. 

“Moriarty, are you-” you started to ask before he stopped you mid-sentence, his voice like liquid sex. 

“I...am..fine..” , he growled, eyes fluttering open to glance at you. “Just...Just don't speak right now..” , he breathed. He wasn't touching himself anymore, but his head was still pulsing slightly. Could you really make him come with the sound of your voice? You were about to say something provocative but he was already a step ahead of you. “Oh no you don't, love.” , he chuckled laying a slender finger on your lips to silence you. It was a few minutes before Moriarty moved or even looked at you again, the pulsing of his cock now stopped. With a lecherous grin he reached into the black box and pulled out a little controller. 

“Are you ready, kitten?” , he whispered as he leaned forward to capture your lips once more. You moaned into his mouth and that was all he needed to hear. With a click and a whir, the machine came to life under you, the rubber tips now vibrating against your folds. You gasped and latched onto his shoulders for support. With a low moan he shifted closer, wrapping his arms around you, and sunk his tongue deeper into your mouth. A tingling warmth was spreading through your core and down your legs. With a glance at the control you could see that the Sybian was set on 'Low' , and you needed more. These vibrations felt nice, but it wasn't enough. 

“M-More..I need more..” , you panted as you broke away from his lips. His sex-glazed stare made you shiver as he nodded slowly and reached behind him for the remote, kicking the machine up to 'Medium'. The Sybian clicked and shifted into a higher gear, vibrations harder and faster. You moaned loudly, throwing your head back as you ran your hands down your breasts. You pinched and tweaked the red nubs, gasping at how good it felt, now rocking against the vibrations. You were so wet that your juices were running down the sides of the Sybian, the heavy scent of sex in the air. When your eyes fluttered open you almost moaned again. Moriarty was leaning back, much like you were, pulling and tugging on his length as he watched you, his gaze like fire, his breath coming out in little pants. 

“More, Jim, please!” , you gasped, barely able to keep your eyes focused on him. He groaned and pushed the machine all the way to 'Very High'. 

The machine kicked into overdrive and you screamed, nearly jumping off of it. Jim looped an arm around your waist, pulling you to him to rest your forehead against his, steadying you as his other hand worked his leaking cock. The Sybian was vibrating so hard now that your fingertips were buzzing. You could feel how swollen your clit was. You were going to come, and you were going to come soon. 

“You're such a..dirty little...fuck...God...I love you like this...So wet and....ahh..wanting..” , he groaned as you whimpered into his shoulder. You were both so close. 

“I'm gonna..uhh..I'm gonna..” , you gasped into his neck. He pulled you back to look into your eyes, his right hand working in a blur between you as his left slid down to hold your grinding hips. 

“Look at me when you come..I want you to look at me..Come for me ____.. Scream my fucking name! Let everyone in this damn city know who you belong to!” , he moaned, his grip on your hip tightening. With that you came hard, belting his name as loud as you could. With an equally as loud moan, Moriarty climaxed, his hot essence painting your stomach and his hand. His body jerked and writhed under your fingertips as you kissed him as hard as you could, letting all of your pleasure flow through your lips and into him. His tongue was heavy and you licked over it, pulling him from his post orgasm laziness slowly. 

This time when you kissed each other, it wasn't in a rush or the heat of the moment. You kissed with feeling, lips coming together and moving apart slowly as you held each other in the afterglow. When Jim moved away, his expression was soft as he switched off the machine, the room now silent. 

“Mm..That was delicious..” , he whispered sleepily as he rubbed comforting circles on your back. You merely nodded in agreement, head falling forward onto his shoulder. “Come on..Let's get you to bed..” 

He stood and walked to the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a warm wet towel. He cleaned you both up, being particularly gentle now. Once finished, he slipped an arm under your legs and picked you up, carrying you over to his bed where he covered you with one of his luxurious blankets. A few moments later he climbed into bed behind you, his naked chest flush with your back. With a soft kiss to your temple he drifted off to sleep, an arm draped over your side. With a sigh, you snuggled into his warmth and slipped into a peaceful slumber. You would never look at Moriarty the same again.


End file.
